Printed documents output by printers and post print finishing devices on to a stack of documents can dislodge the top documents in the stack as they “bulldoze” into the stack. Where the documents in the stack are aligned with one another, it is often important to maintain that alignment as new documents are added to the stack. The present invention was developed in an effort to help minimize “bulldozing” as new documents are output to the stack.